1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil arrangement for a magnetic resonance apparatus, of the type having a number of coil elements situated around a common central area, with each coil element of the coil arrangement being decoupled from the immediately adjacent coil elements of the coil arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coil arrangement of this general type is known, from example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,517.
In the coil arrangement known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,517, four coil elements are present. Each two coil elements situated diametrally opposite one another are coupled to one another. The coupling is such that the magnetic field produced by each pair of coil elements situated diametrally opposite one another proceeds perpendicular to the magnetic field produced by the other pair of coil elements situated diametrally opposite one another. The two pairs of coil elements situated diametrally opposite one another are therefore decoupled from one another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,517, the coil elements are able to be operated only in pairs, i.e., not independently of one another. Only in this way does the decoupling of immediately adjacent coil elements result.